Unwound Future
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Béatrice est dans une situation de crise lorsque survient son chevalier servant qui arrange tout. Mais voilà que naissent des pensées inattendues...


**Unwound Future**

« Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, enfin ?! » s'écria Béatrice au bord du désespoir.

Dans le berceau, le nourrisson continuait à hurler de toute la force de ses poumons – comment un nouveau-né, même angélique, pouvait-il avoir une telle puissance vocale ?

« Je te prends dans mes bras, tu pleures. Je te remets dans ton lit, tu pleures. Je te chante une berceuse, tu pleures. Et ne me dis pas que tu as faim ou que tu as sali ta couche, parce que je me suis occupé de ça il y a une demi-heure ! »

Le bébé gigotait entre ses draps tout en s'époumonant de plus belle. La jeune femme se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Bordel, je suis punie ou quoi ? »

Des larmes d'impuissance lui brûlaient déjà les paupières. Même pas fichue de calmer une morveuse de seulement trois semaines, bravo ma grande ! Tu mérites d'être couronnée la nounou la plus lamentable du siècle. Que va dire ta sœur quand elle reviendra pour trouver sa protégée dans cet état ?

Alors qu'elle se sentait glisser vers le fin fond des abîmes de l'absolue détresse, Béatrice entendit frapper à la porte.

Déjà Andréa qui rentrait ? Oh Père. La jeune femme baissa brièvement le regard sur sa tenue : elle avait une tache de vomi sur sa blouse qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de changer, son pantalon bâillait aux genoux, elle ne s'était pas peignée ni arrangé les plumes et elle était sûre d'avoir un bouton au-dessus du sourcil, cette saloperie ressortait chaque fois qu'elle stressait. Et cette maudite gosse qui continuait à mugir.

_Oh et puis merde ! Qu'elle regarde, j'espère qu'elle aura honte de m'avoir collé le problème sur les bras !_

Sa grâce sifflant sinistrement, elle se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la porte d'entrée, avec une expression qui aurait terrifié un Léviathan. D'un geste brusque, elle ouvrit… et se figea net.

« R-Raphaël ?! »

Un livre sous le bras, le médecin céleste la dévisageait avec une mine parfaitement indéfinissable.

« Je voulais te rendre ton livre d'astronomie… mais je tombe peut-être mal ? »

Béatrice n'avait eu autant envie de disparaître de toute sa vie. Par pitié, que le Créateur la foudroie jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne un tas de cendres et se fasse disperser par le vent. Après s'être montrée à _lui _avec une dégaine pareille, elle n'oserait plus jamais le regarder en face.

Comme pour l'enfoncer davantage, les piaillements furieux du bébé montèrent de quelques décibels.

« Tu fais du babysitting ? » interrogea l'Archange.

Béatrice ouvrit la bouche mais resta muette. Sans prévenir, sa grâce vrombit dans les tons rouges et elle sentit des larmes jaillir en cataracte de ses yeux. Elle tourna le dos au jeune homme et repartit en courant dans la chambre.

« Toi ! » explosa-t-elle en se penchant sur le berceau. « Je vais te jeter par la fenêtre, tu m'entends ? Je vais t'expédier au Purgatoire avec les Léviathans ! »

Le nourrisson ne voulut pas cesser d'imiter une corne de brume.

« Ah, les enfants » soupira le guérisseur qui avait suivi la jeune femme. « Il y a des fois où on voudrait les étrangler, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je vais commettre un infanticide ! » sanglota rageusement la Vertu. « Surtout ne me retiens pas ! »

Raphaël lui adressa une grimace de sympathie, se pencha sur le berceau et prit dans ses bras le bébé… qui arrêta aussitôt son vacarme.

Le silence qui s'abattit avait autant d'épaisseur qu'une crème caramel. Béatrice sentit presque ses tympans céder sous l'effet de la pression de l'air, qui semblait tout à coup très compact.

« Là » fit le médecin en regardant le bébé reposant au creux de son coude. « Tu t'es calmée ? »

« Je veux ton truc » lâcha la jeune femme qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

L'Archange haussa les épaules.

« Elle veut de l'attention, c'est tout. »

« De l'attention ? » s'étouffa Béatrice. « Depuis ce matin je ne fais que ça, et cette petite saleté n'a pas arrêté de vouloir me rendre sourde ! »

« Parce que tu ne l'as pas laissée toucher ta grâce » expliqua son interlocuteur. « Pour un nouveau-né, le contact avec une grâce mature est essentiel, ça l'aide à stabiliser la sienne. »

« Oh » fit la jeune femme d'un ton misérable.

Comment pouvait-elle être aussi gourde ? _Ecce _la pire nounou du millénaire. Elle n'avait plus qu'à filer s'enterrer dans un trou.

Le bébé gargouilla.

« Je sais, tu te sens bien. Mais en attendant, qu'est-ce que tu as pu la fatiguer, ta surveillante ! Tu devrais avoir honte, tu le sais, ça ? Béa, de qui est-elle la charge ? »

La Vertu revint brutalement à la réalité.

« Quoi ? Heu… De ma sœur de nichée ! Andréa, tu la connais ? »

Frère ou sœur de nichée, c'était le terme employé dans les Sept Cieux afin de désigner les anges ayant eu les mêmes gardiens et ayant grandi dans le même foyer. Raphaël plissa les yeux.

« Tu as une sœur de nichée ? »

La jeune femme se gratta la nuque.

« On ne s'est plus parlé depuis environ… deux millénaires, quelque chose comme ça. »

« Dispute ? »

« Si l'on veut. Son fiancé de l'époque, c'est-à-dire son mari de maintenant, est un gros con et je ne me suis pas privée de le lui dire franchement. »

« A ta sœur ? »

« Non, au principal intéressé. »

Les yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent.

« Et ben toi alors ! »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Andréa l'a mal pris. Le résultat, c'est qu'il a fallu qu'elle se retrouve bombardée gardienne et obligée de travailler pour qu'elle se décide à reprendre contact avec sa chère cadette. »

« Je vois… »

Le bébé éternua. Et encore. Et encore.

« Merde ! Elle nous ferait pas un rhume, des fois ? »

« Mais non, c'est seulement que ça la gratte… Dis donc, toi ! Tu sais que ma chemise n'est pas un mouchoir ? »

Raphaël savait vraiment s'y prendre avec les petits, songea Béatrice. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont il tenait le bébé pour éviter de lui comprimer les ailes – si atrocement sensibles à cet âge-là, la façon dont il lui parlait – pas un ton sucré, il s'adressait à elle comme à un adulte, mais avec une douceur perceptible dans la voix.

Sans crier gare, elle sentit comme un courant électrique partant de ses seins pour descendre dans son utérus, semant des étincelles bleu-blanc sur son passage, et avala sa salive.

Elle croisa les mains sur son ventre, comme si elle craignait que les étincelles ne s'en échappent.

« Tu as déjà pensé à avoir un protégé ? »

A voir l'air pris au dépourvu de l'Archange, la question était tout à fait inattendue.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » interrogea-t-il.

Béatrice se sentit rougir et les étincelles remuèrent follement derrière la peau de son estomac, comme prises dans un manège détraqué.

« Pour rien » déclara-t-elle.

Père, pourquoi pensait-elle à _ça _maintenant ? Elle était parfaitement dégoûtante, pas sexy pour un sou, il y avait un bébé dans la pièce, et elle savait très bien que Raphaël n'avait pas le moindre intérêt pour la chose, alors pourquoi…

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voulait qu'il lui fasse l'amour, là, tout de suite ? Putain, c'était tout sauf le moment pour des pensées réservées aux plus de six mille ans !

_Arrête ! Arrête tout de suite !_

Elle voulait tellement… Elle voulait qu'il la prenne, tant pis s'ils faisaient ça sur le plancher, mais qu'ils le fassent… Elle voulait qu'il la pénètre, elle voulait le sentir en elle, elle voulait…

Elle voulait qu'il lui fasse un enfant.

Sa bouche s'assécha.

« Tu peux la surveiller ? Je veux me doucher. »

Il lui sourit gentiment.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas et va te bichonner. »

Elle eut besoin de tout son sang-froid pour ne pas sortir de la pièce en courant pour se jeter sous le jet d'eau froide. Mais ce fut très juste.

Elle eut beau régler la température de l'eau de telle sorte que celle-ci soit la plus glaciale qu'on puisse imaginer – elle s'attendait presque à voir des glaçons jaillir du pommeau de la douche – les étincelles poursuivirent leur danse folle au creux de ses seins et de son utérus.

Elle était complètement folle. Folle à se faire enfermer, songea-t-elle tandis qu'elle crispait la main posée sur son ventre. D'où ça lui venait, cette envie subite de maternité ? Elle qui avait toujours professé être incapable de supporter un enfant qui n'était pas en mesure de se torcher tout seul et d'avoir un minimum de conversation intelligente.

Un bébé, c'était stupide, ça vampirisait son gardien, ça mettait de la saleté partout, ça vous traitait comme sa chose et ça n'avait pas le moindre soupçon de reconnaissance. Il fallait donner, donner, donner en permanence. Vraiment, un bébé était la créature la plus répugnante qu'elle puisse imaginer.

Alors… pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'imaginait enceinte de Raphaël ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'imaginait avec _son _enfant dans les bras ?

Un petit garçon, avec d'immenses yeux bruns comme ceux de l'Archange, une peau brun clair – parce qu'il était Noir et qu'elle était Blanche – et des reflets de cuivre doré dans les cheveux comme elle. Un petit angelot curieux de tout, qui poserait des questions sans arrêt, qui courrait partout. Un tout petit bout à aimer sans restriction.

Elle sortit de la douche et entreprit de se sécher sans grande tendresse. Elle était complètement folle.

Et pourtant…

Quand elle retourna dans la chambre – après avoir enfilé des vêtements propres, s'être peignée, avoir mis du rouge à lèvres et un soupçon de parfum – Raphaël avait reposé le bébé dans son berceau et son expression était redevenue aussi indéchiffrable qu'à son arrivée.

« Un sou pour tes pensées » lança Béatrice d'un ton badin, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

L'Archange se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas beaucoup les bébés. »

« Mariée à un gland ou pas, Andréa reste ma sœur. Qu'est-ce que tu ne ferais pas pour tes frères, toi ? »

« La différence, c'est que je ne pense pas être allergique aux nourrissons, contrairement à toi. »

« Comment veux-tu ne _pas _y être allergique ? Alors que ça pleure continuellement, que ça chie dans sa couche ou sur toi sans gêne et que ça ne peut pas aligner deux mots cohérents au lieu d'une bouillie de syllabes ! »

Le médecin céleste ne put s'empêcher de ciller devant la vivacité du tableau.

« On dirait bien que la maternité, ce n'est pas ton affaire. »

Le ventre de la jeune femme se comprima douloureusement.

« Je ne sais pas trop. »

Le guérisseur la regarda d'un œil perçant.

« Tu voudrais un enfant, alors ? »

Elle voulait se mettre à crier. _Oui, oui je veux un enfant, je veux TON enfant, je veux porter en moi un bébé qui me vienne de toi, je ne veux pas d'un autre bébé, c'est le tien que je veux et pas un autre._

Elle croisa les mains sur son ventre.

« Je ne sais pas. »

_Tu es folle à enfermer, ma pauvre fille._

Les yeux bruns ne reflétaient aucune émotion.

« Attraction-répulsion, schéma classique » commenta platement le guérisseur.

Béatrice fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne t'avais pas expressément interdit de me psychanalyser ? »

L'Archange leva les mains pour se défendre.

« Toutes mes excuses, Béa. Si tu veux bien me pardonner, il faut que je file. Ton livre est sur la table du salon. »

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu rouvrir la bouche, il tourna les talons et décampa. La jeune femme sentit sa grâce vrombir d'agacement. Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien sauter le maquillage, si c'était pour le voir filer de la sorte !

_Tu espérais quoi ? Qu'en te voyant bien peinturlurée, il allait se jeter sur toi, catin que tu es ?_

Elle se mordit la lèvre, si fort qu'une goutte de sang coula sur son menton. Elle la lécha machinalement, le goût sucré de son plasma angélique remplissant sa bouche.

« Au moins, la corne de brume s'est calmée » marmonna-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au berceau.

Le bébé dormait à poings fermés. De nouveau, les étincelles s'agitèrent dans l'estomac de Béatrice.

Elle ferma les yeux et imagina que c'était les mains de Raphaël qu'elle sentait posées sur son ventre, pas les siennes.

* * *

C'était stupéfiant de constater à quel point le désespoir pouvait sembler sans fond.

Et là, Raphaël se sentait en train de tomber en chute libre.

_Père, d'où ça lui est venu, cette envie ?_

Il avait vu défiler dans l'infirmerie des centaines de couples en tous genres. Et il avait remarqué une certaine vibration dans la grâce qui apparaissait toujours quand un ange éprouvait le désir d'engendrer une progéniture. L'équivalent céleste de l'œstrus, ou période de chaleurs, à ceci près que la vibration ne se déclenchait qu'à proximité du compagnon ou de la compagne de l'ange concerné.

Et il avait très distinctement perçu cette vibration chez Béatrice. Une réaction provoquée par sa présence à _lui_, c'était indubitable.

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Comment les choses avaient-elles pu tourner ainsi ?

Bizarrement, l'idée de… _s'accoupler _avec Béatrice ne le dérangeait pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru. Il y avait plus moche qu'elle… elle était loin d'être sotte, et elle avait un caractère tout bonnement du tonnerre – s'il pouvait se permettre l'expression. Si le guérisseur devait un jour se débarrasser de sa virginité, il savait à qui reviendrait l'insigne honneur de décrocher sa cerise.

Ce qui bloquait nettement l'idée, c'était le désir d'enfant de la Vertu. Pour la bonne et simple raison que Raphaël était incapable de lui en faire un.

Oh, côté machinerie, tout fonctionnait à merveille, il pouvait parfaitement s'acquitter du devoir conjugal. C'était juste qu'il ne pouvait pas fournir le matériel génétique nécessaire à une conception réussie.

Il s'agissait là d'une particularité physiologique propre aux Archanges : ceux-ci étaient absolument et irrémédiablement stériles. Dieu tenait à se montrer prudent, un Archange étant un désastre naturel sous forme angélique ne demandant qu'à se déchaîner, mieux valait limiter leur nombre au maximum. Vu le fait que les trois autres Archanges couraient le jupon sans honte, la précaution avait été probablement salutaire, ou le Paradis aurait été envahi de mini-Archanges. Le cataclysme pur et simple.

Jusqu'à maintenant, sa propre stérilité ne lui avait pas semblé être une raison de se lamenter sur son sort. Il n'aurait jamais de progéniture, voilà tout, inutile de s'appesantir là-dessus.

Mais pour Béatrice, ça n'irait pas. Elle se montrait assez atypique pour une représentante de son espèce, elle détestait se retrouver dans une impasse sans alternative – et au Paradis, la plupart du temps, c'était marche ou crève. Elle aimait avoir le choix.

Raphaël ne pouvait pas lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Qu'ils veuillent un enfant ensemble ou pas, ils ne concevraient jamais. C'était une impasse, et Béatrice abominait les impasses.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait en apprenant la vérité ? Le laisserait-elle tomber ? Irait-elle dans les bras d'un autre, quelqu'un qui lui rendrait le choix, avec qui elle serait en mesure de fonder une famille ?

L'idée de Béatrice appartenant à un autre ange que lui fit surgir une furie glaciale chez l'Archange. Un bloc de haine à l'état pur. Elle était à _lui _! Pas à un crétin qui ne discernerait jamais quelle femme hors du commun elle était, et s'empresserait de l'engrosser sans perdre de temps !

Béatrice était à lui. Il refusait qu'elle soit à un autre.

_Mais tu ne peux pas lui donner ce qu'elle veut_, murmura une voix dans son esprit.

Il serra les dents, tentant de refouler la brûlure de plus en plus prégnante s'accumulant au coin de ses paupières.

Une image se forma dans son esprit, Béatrice qui chantonnait, occupée à faire des tresses à une fillette brune, une adorable petite poupée aux longs cheveux de soie, le portrait miniature parfaitement reproduit de sa mère.

La Béatrice fantasmée leva les yeux et sourit.

_« Raph, tu as vu ? Elle a tes yeux. »_

Et la fillette leva les yeux à son tour – des yeux chocolat au lait, exactement la couleur de ses yeux à _lui_, dans un visage à la peau de caramel, tendit les bras et fit :

_« Papa ! »_

Le rêve se fracassa en dizaines de fragments étincelants.

Raphaël avala sa salive, mais la boule dans sa gorge refusa de disparaître.

« Tu n'auras jamais d'enfants » fit-il à voix haute, et il eut l'impression d'entendre parler un étranger. « Arrête de rêver. »

Il s'assit, entoura ses genoux de ses bras et laissa les larmes dévaler ses joues.


End file.
